


The race

by TheQueenOfGayness



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on a Dream, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfGayness/pseuds/TheQueenOfGayness
Summary: Its based on a dream I had and for some reason I wrote this.Give me criticism and some stuff idkI know it’s short but I write on my phone so I can’t exactly check





	The race

Feet pattered on the ground, multiple kids running the course. Cheers seemed to float around them.

Some kids had bleeding and bruised feet but wouldn’t stop. They couldn’t.

They were grey, dull and only the shadows showing on them. There were no faces on their heads.

Except one. 

A short blonde girl with panicked eyes at the front, her feet violently hitting the floor.

Then she felt herself fading, she screamed but no one even glanced.

A mirror came along and she glanced briefly.

Her face was gone, she had no colors.

But she saw another one, with color and a face! But they were running as well.

She wanted to stop them, but nothing happened 

Then they faded.


End file.
